tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Steam Team (song)
The Steam Team is a song from the twenty-second series dedicated to the characters in the team. Lyrics :Clap your hands, stomp your feet :Feel the rhythm as the trains go by :(As the trains go by) :They're the team, best in steam :Making tracks to discovery :(Discovery) :Get on board, pull the cord :Blow your whistle for the dream team :(The dream team) :Work together, to be better :Friends forever, here's the Steam Team :(The Steam Team) :Gordon is thundering down his line :Nia is always thoughtful and kind :Percy pulls all the mail on time :James' paint, it really shines :Emily's bright, Rebecca is fun :Let's not forget Thomas :He's the cheeky one :All aboard the Steam Team! :Get on board! :(Chorus) x2 Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Emily * Rosie * Stanley * Connor * Ryan * Nia * Rebecca * Salty * Norman * Philip * Stafford * Winston * Duncan * Annie and Clarabel * Slip Coaches * Toad * Rocky * Judy and Jerome * Hannah * Cranky * Big Mickey * Reg * Carly * Sir Topham Hatt * The Mayor of Sodor * Sodor Brass Band * Sir Robert Norramby * Fergus Duncan * The Thin Clergyman * The Fat Clergyman * Mr. Percival * The Photographer Locations * Island of Sodor ** Tidmouth Sheds ** The Railway Works ** Knapford ** Maron ** Tidmouth Tunnel ** Brendam Docks ** Knapford Station Yard ** Vicarstown ** MC BUNN ** Sodor Steamworks ** Knapford Yards ** Wellsworth Scrap Yard ** Sodor Search and Rescue Centre ** Ffarquhar ** Arlesburgh Goods Yard * Brazil ** Guanabara Bay * Tanzania ** Dar es Salaam Docks * United States ** Grand Canyon Footage Used * A Blooming Mess * King of the Railway * Gordon Runs Dry * Percy's Lucky Day * Tale of the Brave * Signals Crossed * Duck and the Slip Coaches * Missing Gator * Emily Saves the World * The Adventure Begins * Reds vs. Blues * Best Engine Ever * Wild Water Rescue * Goodbye Fat Controller * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * Letters to Santa * All in Vain * The Great Race * Hasty Hannah * The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor * Journey Beyond Sodor * Big World! Big Adventures! * Number One Engine * Forever and Ever * Confusion Without Delay * What Rebecca Does * Seeing is Believing * Counting on Nia Trivia * The first line of lyrics are the same as the opening line of the original version of Set Friendship in Motion. * Some of the footage in this song is sped-up. * Some of the footage is re-used twice or three times throughout the song. * Counting every member of the Steam Team (current, former/temporary and dropped), Toby is the only member who doesn't appear in the song. * The instrumental from this song can be heard in the Meet the Steam Team videos. Music Video File:The Steam Team! ��Thomas & Friends UK Song ��Songs for Children ��Sing-a-long ��New Thomas & Friends Category:Songs